


Life seemed so gray

by dumbbitchjuic3



Category: Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Implied Relationships, M/M, Mild Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-14
Updated: 2021-03-14
Packaged: 2021-03-22 04:34:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 575
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30033120
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dumbbitchjuic3/pseuds/dumbbitchjuic3
Summary: Everything seemed so bright, just another night joking around with his friends, enjoying Quackity's stream... but sometimes life seems to lose a little bit of spark.
Relationships: Karl Jacobs/Sapnap
Kudos: 45





	Life seemed so gray

**Author's Note:**

> hihi this fic is sort of coping because I do experience feelings like this. It's a short one! 
> 
> cw: derealization thoughts.

  
Sometimes loneliness could creep up on his shoulders at the weirdest of times, like right now, all his friends were in a call popping off, just the sex havers going feral, Quackity blasting tunes while everybody joined in freestyle; on his right screen he could see his smile and vivacious demeanor always so catchy, but right now he felt everything but the joy from moments earlier.  
  
\- “guys, I gotta go to the bathroom brb” – quietly, he hushed in his mic, barely anyone noticing but Karl saying “be quick!”. But now with his mic muted, sounds from his computer muted, and just the bright screen in front of him and the one at his right... his mushy chair suddenly felt uncomfortable, his clothes a little bit itchy, the sound of the fan blowing gently at his back was the only sound apart from the low hum from his computer, and everything else was so quite in his dark room, it all felt so overwhelming and all the same empty, just bright colors going on and off here and there from the stream, was he really that important? nothing felt real for a moment, like tangible, strong or corporeal, just endless space, stillness and fragile objects around him.  
  
Time seemed like just a silly thing, his friends just people that even thought he loved dearly… maybe they really didn’t love him, didn’t want him, maybe Karl really wasn’t that into him like he thought before or maybe it was just his silly little mind playing stupid games again and his friends really were there for him; “re u ok?” read the short message on his cellphone, just there in notifications, guess time had passed more than he realized and Karl was worried, he was worried? so he cared, right?  
  
But everything was so quite, existence just appeared to spare him for a bit, and he considered taking off his headphones to just go rest for a bit, even the floor looked like a better option that his chair. As he stared at the floor a small bean of light appeared in his peripheral vision and then a hand was in front of him, with different rings and painted nails, slowly he looked up, and Karl was there, looking at him with wide deer eyes that looked so fragile in that moment.  
  
\- “re… there…” – tuning into his voice was a task, tuning back from wherever Sapnap went with his thoughts just now was tough, peach lips parted again and again slowly - “hey, Sappy, are you there? hey, baby, take my hand” – his voice so soft and quite right now, so different from moments before at the stream. And he looked at the hand again, now that was slightly shaking in its axis and he reached out for it with both hands, looking back at Karl whose eyes expressed a little concerned.  
  
\- “can you get up for me? let’s go lay down for a bit, is that okay?”- his voice fitted so nicely in the quietness of the moment, of the room, Sapnap just slowly nodded while he let Karl maneuver him around the room, slowly walking towards their shared bed. Laying there looking at Karl, his left hand now slowly tracing circles in his cheek, and he couldn’t take his eyes from Karl's so full of light even now, he wasn’t sure what he was feeling right now but with him here everything felt a little bit warmer.

**Author's Note:**

> Pd: just in case, yes Karl is real and they're living together in this oneshot.  
> I wanted to portrait the hazy feeling of derealization, did I do it? tks for any feedback! I'm new at this c:


End file.
